Talk:Kick/@comment-5231295-20130529211924
It's been a while since I commented something personal on here. WARNING!! LONG COMMENT!! As some of you may know, I've been to the Netherlands with my orchestra and let me tell you. It was an amazing experience. Funny things that happened is that the first thing me and my friends do when we're off on our own to find a place to eat, we go directly in to the district area. (you who live in the Netherlands I'm guessing knows why it's called the district.) But we soon find ourselves eating both breakfast and lunch at McDonalds. (did I mentioned that we left Sweden by two PM at Friday and didn't arrive in Amsterdam until it was about nine in the morning at Saturday? By bus?) Once we left the town, we drove to our hotell. We would have played there but because of belated trips and struggles with our rooms, we got settled in our rooms pretty late and decided not to play. Instead I ate dinner with a couple of friends and watched the Eurovision song contest. Next morning we get ready to play in Amsterdam's IKEA house where we also ate lunch. After our IKEA "concert", we drove to the Swedish church of Netherlands to play there and I later ate dinner on subway with two friends. Now during the transportations with our bus, I was accompanied with a guy. He's a good friend and I've known him for quite a while. We share our common nerdy interests when it comes to anime, video games and more. During this past week, I've sort of felt some sort of attraction towards him. It started when he wanted to share his blanket with me when we drove TO the Netherlands and when he fell asleep his head sort of landed on my shoulder. I usually don't like it when people fall asleep on my shoulder but I made an exception since I had to sleep too anyways. But as more times we spent time on the bus, the more we sort of snuggled up with each other. It had ended up with having my legs over his lap while I had MY head on HIS shoulder. He would stroke my hands and even my legs for comfort. I know I'm probably the oldest fan on this wiki and I've seen many of you write about love problems, drama, bullying and much more. I have given the advice and knowledge I have. But even though I'm 18, about to be 19 in September, I've never felt this kind off affection from any guy. I may have been crushing on 8 different boys from when I was about seven and eight years old up until now. And for the first time in my life, a BOY have shown me affection. He didn't shrug away when I wanted to snuggle up with him. Yesterday he even wrote to me on facebook that he wanted to give me something tomorrow as an early graduation gift. SINCE WHEN DID ANYONE WANTED GIVE ME SOMETHING ON THEIR OWN WILL!??!?! NO ONE!! I do not know how I should respond to him once I get it. But I don't want to risk anything. He's sixteen soon to be seventeen and still in school. I don't want to risk anything at the same time as I'm wondering how it could turn out. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Thank you person who had the energy to read this far. It means that you care. Thank you for your time.